64zoolanefandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas, Sharon, Lewis, and Jamie the Puffins
Thomas, Sharon, Lewis, and Jamie the Puffins are four puffins who play football. They live in Mossy Bay Island. Jamie is the littlest of them all, Sharon is the bravest, Lewis is the youngest, and Thomas is the leader. Physical Appearance Thomas, Sharon, Lewis, and Jamie have different sizes. Each of their beaks have a pattern of purple, yellow, and red colouring. They resemble penguins, but do not have tails. Personality All four are capable in playing football and conflicting Mister Mustache. They are actually very playful when coached by their referee Gunnar. Thomas's personality in character is when in charge of the other three. Sharon is the bravest who is not afraid of anyone grumpy. Lewis is very helpful towards Sharon and Thomas who tries to let Jamie get his attention. Jamie is eventually the littlest and very autistic sometimes. Appearances Season 2 * The Story of the Puffins of Mossy Bay (first appearance) Season 3 * The Story of Jamie the Littlest Puffin * The Story of the Puffins' Treasure * The Story of Thelma the Whale Season 4 * The Story of the Whale Trip * The Story of the Record-Breaking Puffins Gallery Singular Thomas.jpg|Thomas Sharon.jpg|Sharon Lewis.jpg|Lewis Puffin Jamie.jpg|Jamie Animation Ep 36 7.jpg Ep 36 8.jpg Puffins.jpg|Puffins asking the ball from Thelma. Jamie.jpg Hercules and Jamie.jpg|Jamie caught by Hercule Mustache Ep 36 C.jpg Ep 36 D.jpg Ep 36 E.jpg Ep 36 H.jpg Ep 36 I.jpg Ep 36 J.jpg Ep 36 9.jpg Ep 36 11.jpg Ep 36 13.jpg Ep 36 15.jpg|Jamie chased by a crab Ep 36 16.jpg|Jamie does his first kick Ep 36 18.jpg Ep 36 19.jpg|Jamie is celebrated by the other puffins for his first goal. Ep 36 20.jpg Ep 58 2.jpg Ep 58 3.jpg Ep 58 4.jpg Ep 58 5.jpg Ep 58 6.jpg Ep 58 7.jpg Ep 58 8.jpg Ep 58 9.jpg Ep 58 10.jpg Ep 58 11.jpg Ep 58 12.jpg Ep 58 15.jpg Ep 58 16.jpg Ep 58 18.jpg Ep 58 19.jpg Ep 58 20.jpg Ep 58 21.jpg Ep 58 22.jpg Ep 58 23.jpg Ep 58 24.jpg Ep 58 25.jpg Ep 58 26.jpg Ep 58 27.jpg Ep 58 28.jpg Ep 58 29.jpg Ep 58 30.jpg Ep 58 31.jpg Ep 58 32.jpg Ep 58 33.jpg Ep 58 35.jpg Ep 58 36.jpg Ep 58 37.jpg Ep 58 38.jpg Ep 58 40.jpg Ep 58 41.jpg Ep 58 42.jpg Ep 58 45.jpg Ep 58 46.jpg Ep 58 47.jpg Ep 58 51.jpg Ep 58 52.jpg Ep 58 53.jpg Ep 58 56.jpg Ep 58 57.jpg Ep 58 58.jpg Ep 58 63.jpg Ep 58 64.jpg Ep 58 65.jpg Ep 58 66.jpg Ep 58 67.jpg Ep 58 68.jpg Ep 58 69.jpg Ep 83 12.jpg Ep 83 13.jpg Ep 83 14.jpg Ep 83 15.jpg Ep 83 17.jpg Ep 83 18.jpg Ep 83 19.jpg Ep 83 20.jpg Ep 83 22.jpg Ep 83 23.jpg Ep 83 24.jpg Ep 83 25.jpg Ep 83 26.jpg Ep 83 27.jpg Ep 83 28.jpg Ep 83 29.jpg Ep 83 30.jpg Ep 83 31.jpg Ep 83 32.jpg Ep 83 33.jpg Ep 83 34.jpg Ep 83 35.jpg Ep 83 36.jpg Ep 83 37.jpg Ep 83 38.jpg Ep 83 40.jpg Ep 83 41.jpg Ep 83 43.jpg Ep 83 44.jpg Ep 83 45.jpg Ep 83 48.jpg Ep 83 49.jpg Ep 83 50.jpg Ep 83 51.jpg Ep 83 52.jpg Ep 83 53.jpg Ep 83 54.jpg Ep 83 55.jpg Ep 83 56.jpg Ep 83 57.jpg Ep 83 58.jpg Ep 83 59.jpg Ep 83 60.jpg Trivia * The puffins are one of the only characters from Mossy Bay Island who visit the zoo to tell Lucy a story. The other is Gunnar. * They are based on Atlantic puffins. * Their main enemies are Jack Big Claw and his crabs. The reason is that Jack is the leader of the territorial crabs and eventually the unbeatable champion. * Sharon is the only female in the group. The other three (Thomas, Jamie, and Lewis) are male. * Thomas, Sharon, and Lewis never narrated any story when meeting Lucy. Only Jamie told the story to Lucy. * Like Puffin from "The Swan Princess", they speak in an Irish accent. * They look like Adelie penguins (Pygoscelis adeliae). But they are puffins. One can tell that Jamie is flying, because he's a puffin and penguins don't fly. * They (expect Jamie) yelled at Thelma with very harsh words, that she landed on their football match. They are not really villains, they are counted as anti-heroes. * They are similar to the Vultures from "Disney's The Jungle Book". Both of them are birds and what to do something fun. Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Residents of Mossy Bay Island Category:Males Category:Females Category:Birds Category:Aquatic Animals Category:Protagonists Category:Visitors of the Zoo Category:Characters introduced in Season 2 Category:Anti-heroes